


He Sleeps in the Middle

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Other, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. (Post-series, alternate canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Sleeps in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This was the outline for a Michael/Sara/Lincoln story. This tidbit, though, can be read as threesomy-and-incest-free or heavy as you want.

He sleeps in the middle.

He’s not sure what he did to deserve this – deserve them and their unrelenting affection. They don’t let him shy away from it. They secure him, hold and wrap him up in arms and legs and warm skin; they trap him between them. He’s a willing, grateful captive.

Everything bad fades in Sara and Lincoln’s conjugated embrace, and dissolves beneath the sliding of their hands on his back.

Everything good shines brighter and warmer as they lay him between them and kiss his cheek or his temple.

For a few hours, everything else doesn’t matter.

* *

\--Feedback in any way shape or form is always appreciated :)


End file.
